


Hello

by minhoscallousedhands



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mystery, and im not even sorry, hell a an g s t, just a little bit of it ok, more fluff on my blog, platonic thominho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoscallousedhands/pseuds/minhoscallousedhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of spooky minewt week. named after and loosely based on adele's new single. enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newtisgood (gurajiorasu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/gifts), [GritaChita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GritaChita/gifts).



_“hello, it’s me.”_

A heavy clutter of cloud was floating, filling in the gaps that the skyscrapers left on the sky Minho was under. The rain poured over him just when he was scavenging his briefcase, trying to find the keys to his apartment. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” he swore as he scoured every corner of the bag that had started collecting water, mentally dreading the horrible New York weather late in autumn and him leaving his umbrella in his Wall Street office. The stockbroker just got out of the subway station and his West Village apartment was still two blocks away. Water seeped through his hair and wet his face from the sides, while his hair slowly lost its form and started flattening on his head. He had no other choice but to swing his long legs faster to reach home, as he already had another plan for the evening. With his hair in its current form, it would take him twice the time he had allotted himself initially. He kept cussing all the while he was walking and mentally regretting not saving up enough to buy a new car to go along with his new apartment.

The former track scholar recipient never stopped running even long after he graduated from Berkeley and it came in handy when he moved across the country to New York that demands him to walk considerably more than he did back in the Bay. He finally reached the doorstep of his apartment building and bolted up to his unit as fast as humanly possible, thanking his healthy habits for the millionth time in this city. As soon as he got into his apartment, he started feeling the cold that had accumulated all over his body throughout the horrendous walk through the rain and he hurried himself to the shower, turning the knob slightly more towards hot than usual. Steam blanketed the air within his shower box as heated water was pouring through the shower head. The water felt like it was burning his skin, but he liked it that way. He stayed in the shower a little longer than he probably should and when he realized that he was probably late, he exited the shower and went to style his hair in front of the bathroom mirror.

_“hello, can you hear me?”_

Minho was drying his hair when he thought he heard a knock on his bathroom door. “Jeff?” he called out his roommate’s name. The surgeon wasn’t supposed to be home until the next day when his 48 hour shift ends. No one answered and no one was there when he looked behind the door. Minho went back to drying his hair with no regard to what just happened because he was already late for this date. He wouldn’t call it a date, yet, some of his friends were coming as well, but there was a particular someone that he would like to impress. He had been single for way too long and his friend from work, Thomas, loved teasing him for that since he always had quite a bunch of people interested in him, but no one really caught his attention. It explains Thomas’ exaggerated reaction when he expressed the slightest interest in this person, and he happily arranged things to help him leave his single days behind.

Minho smiled at the thought of his best friend, he guessed he could give Thomas that title because his inner circle only constitutes Jeff, his longtime friend from the Bay and his current roommate, and it gets lonely in their little bubble since Jeff spends almost the entire week in the hospital. The enthusiastic younger broker he was initially forced to tutor had been a really good friend that brought some fun colors into his somewhat dull life. His train of thought came to a screeching halt with what sounds like a ring of his own doorbell through the harsh hums of his hairdryer. With a damp towel clinging to his hips, he half-heartedly hauled himself out of his warm bathroom to see who was at the door. The hair on his nape stood when the peephole revealed no one outside. He opened the door, checking for footsteps on the staircases, but only deafening silence and a flickering light welcomed him. He knew this apartment building was old, just like most apartment buildings in the neighborhood, but he didn’t think he would experience anything remotely supernatural. He never had and it made him a skeptic, until that night. Slightly frightened, he rushed back into his bathroom.

_"hello, how are you?”_

Little did he know that his bathroom had displayed yet another strange occurrence. Steam escaped at the slightest crack of the door he slowly pulled open. Minho’s heart dropped to his stomach seeing the shower running with the knob turned to maximum heat. Instead of feeling the obvious rise of temperature, his surrounding felt void of heat, cold stung through his bone and he shivered in response. Not knowing what to do with this, he decided to just finish up his hair and leave as soon as he possibly could. There was no way from him to be able to turn off the water without getting his skin burnt, so he braved himself over to the mirror and reach for his hairdryer while thinking what could he use to reach the shower knob.

“Oh my God!” he growled at a scrawny handwriting scribbled across the fogged mirror. “Jeff, I know halloween is in three days, we can change the tradition if you want, but please this is not funny!” he rambled loudly, his entire body tensed up, a lot more alert than before. He scanned every corner of his bathroom, craning his neck in all direction, looking for another occupant that he was ready to beat up in any second. It was never in his book, or Jeff’s, to join in the halloween festivities, simply because they never had the time or had always been too tired to do so. If he were to start, he would at least dip a toe into it first, not plummet face-first into an abyss like this. It couldn’t be Jeff. He took a good look on the handwriting once again, reading it to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing.

_“hello from the other side.”_

Reading the sentence over and over, he tried to make out whose handwriting it was, hoping he would recognize it from somewhere. A little part of him hoped it would be Thomas since the 5 year old in him seemed like a plausible culprit to the series of mishaps he had been experiencing this evening, before the clock even striked eight. But the logical part of his brain, which would probably be the majority of them if not all, had been retracing his steps back from the moment he stepped off the train to this second. Thomas lived in Brooklyn so he took another train home, he saw him off earlier in the subway. His handwriting’s always in borderline unreadable cursive, and this one was in an equally spaced out tall block letters. It couldn’t be Thomas. 

“Tall.. Block.. Wait." suddenly, air was knocked out of his lungs for one second. Minho’s chiseled chest heaved, his lungs desperately suck back the air that it had just abruptly lost. Memories flashed like slideshows in his head that was spinning fast and aching on either sides. A figure as tall and scrawny to match the handwriting appeared in his head, with dirty blonde locks framing his pale face shining under warm California sun where his memories took place. There were pictures of them together, mostly spent in a small apartment down in San Francisco. The blonde was painting on the balcony, and Minho was holding him from behind, kissing the top of his golden haired head, hands on his bony waist. “ _Minho. I’m sorry I got sick._ ” whispers of a friendly voice started ringing inside his head, giving him the most eerie flashbacks in the last 10 years of his life.  _“I’ll be with you for as long as I could, Min.”_  He covered his ears, as if it would protect him from the voices inside his head.  _“Take a good look at my hair, it’s gonna be gone after some chemo,”_ the voice persisted, barely audible, but there.

 _“Min, I’m sorry.”_ the voice sounded different. It was louder this time, like an actual whisper to his ear. He couldn’t believe his ears and he thought he had lost his sanity when he tried to talk to a man who had been dead for ten years. What took him so long?

“Newt?” he called out his dead fiance’s name, the bathroom walls echoing his raspy voice.

No one answered, but someone turned off the shower.

 _“Sorry I took so long, Minho..”_ Newt wanted to say it, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t afford to ruin Minho’s life for the second time, he wouldn’t be able to watch it happen from above. He didn’t want him to finally move on and go out with anyone other than him, he was going to sabotage his date, but then he figured out he couldn’t. A drop of tear on the corner of his almond eyes reminded him of the times he cried alone at night following his death. He didn’t want to ever see that anymore, so he decided to finally let him live his life.  _At least he’s alive and well, and that’s enough for me_.

Newt left and swore to never come back.

 _hello from the other side_  
 _i must've called a thousand times_  
 _to tell you i'm sorry for everything that I've done_  
 _but when i call you never seem to be home_  
  
_hello from the outside_  
 _at least i can say that I've tried_  
 _to tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_  
 _but it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart_

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS: this is especially dedicated to the two writers i gift this to because they wrote so beautifully it made me cry. i hope this made you cry too lol. <3


End file.
